Obsequio inesperado
by loveangel7
Summary: Una importante discográfica americana contacta a la banda de Yamato para expandir sus horizontes. Es una oportunidad que no se puede rechazar, el único inconveniente es que quieren escucharlos y concertaron una audición para el veinticinco de diciembre, en Navidad. Regalo para BlueSpring-JeagerJaques. Intercambio Navideño del Foro "Proyecto 1-8"
1. Mensajes

Nota: Este fic fue escrito para el Intercambio de Navidad del Foro "Proyecto 1-8"

Mi elegida fue BlueSpring-JeagerJaques. Quiero decirte que en los Juegos del hambre versión 1-8 xD esperé los segundos para elegirte ¡Eras mi primera elección y lo conseguí! ¡Casi muero de felicidad! No te conozco, pero este fic lo hice con mucho cariño ¡Felices Fiestas!

 **Mensajes**

14/12 23:34 Mensaje de Takeru: Llegué bien a Francia, pero me preocupa que mamá se quede sola para Navidad. Hikari me prometió que la cuidaría en mi ausencia ¿Qué tal el viaje?

14/12 23:52 Mensaje de Yamato: Ryo tuvo una emergencia, parece que haremos la audición sin él. No te preocupes, ella sabe cuidarse, no pasará nada si se queda sola en Navidad.

14/12 23:54 Mensaje de Takeru: A mí me preocupa, la llamaré ni bien pueda, también llamaré a papá para avisarle que llegué bien. Suerte que tocas el bajo, lo suplirás sin problemas.

14/12 23:57 Mensaje de Yamato: Diles que yo también llegué bien, no sé si pueda llamarlos. Saludos al abuelo.

14/12 23:59 Mensaje de Takeru: Nunca cambias.

15/12 00:01 Mensaje de Takeru: No olvides avisarle a Mimi que llegaste a Nueva York.

Yamato leyó los dos últimos mensajes y guardó su celular. Salió del aeropuerto y se encontró con una ciudad hecha de cemento y nieve.

Días después…

19/12 11:12 Mensaje de Takeru: ¿Qué tal los ensayos? ¿Llamaste a Mimi?

19/12 11:31 Mensaje de Yamato: Bien. No, no la llamé. Deja de molestar.

19/12 11:35 Mensaje de Takeru: Hazlo. No la llamaré por ti.

.

.

.


	2. Nostalgia Dicromática

**Nota:** Tan sólo el 1% de los japoneses son cristianos, así que a pesar de su esfuerzo por japonizar la Navidad, en Japón el día 25 de diciembre todavía no es festivo. Otro dato curioso es que la Navidad es una fecha especialmente romántica para los japoneses y no tener una cita en pareja ese día es casi un fracaso personal. Luego vengo a traerles más curiosidades xD

 **.**

 **Nostalgia Dicromática**

 **.**

Suspiró y su aliento se volvió como humareda en la noche sin estrellas. El frio era penetrante en esta época, la nieve cubría tanto el cielo como la ciudad de Nueva York; desde el balcón de su habitación podía ver ambos. Una densa niebla resguardaba las alturas y ocultaba a los rascacielos que se perdían allá en el cielo, era un perfecto retrato lúgubre, de esos que capturan tu atención por su aura negra. Sin embargo, al mirar hacia abajo te encontrabas con algo diferente, el humor del retrato parecía variar, las calles estaban iluminadas por un entusiasmo hilarante, algo característico de Estados Unidos y de la fiesta en particular: Navidad.

Yamato nunca había esperado estas fechas con ansias. Generalmente sus Navidades eran… patéticas. Su padre y él acostumbraban hacer su típica cena navideña: un sándwich con una soda o cerveza. Se sentaban frente al televisor a ver las noticias y a media noche llamaban a Takeru y Natsuko para desearles felices fiestas…

—Maldición —murmuró para sí mismo y entró en la habitación.

El sonido pleno de la guitarra eléctrica llegó a sus oídos y rápidamente captó un error en la digitación.

—Tendrás que hacerlo mejor.

—Déjame en paz —se defendió Kozuto con una sonrisa.

Yamato sonrió y fue a la cocina para tomar una soda del refrigerador. En seguida volvió a la pequeña sala de la habitación de su hotel, donde estaba su guitarrista. Kozuto estaba desparramado en uno de los sofás, tocando el solo de guitarra de una de sus canciones más populares.

—Ahora suena bien —comentó Yamato.

—Claro que sí, en seis días será Navidad y nuestra audición ¡Estoy listo! ¡Haré que valga la pena estar lejos de casa!

—Bien —respondió Yamato y abrió la lata para beber de ella.

Kozuto se quedó viendo a Yamato, sus ojos clavados en su rostro inmutable.

—Oye Yamato, dime la verdad ¿No tienes corazón?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —respondió y siguió bebiendo.

—¡Estamos en otro país! ¡A vísperas de Navidad! Estos americanos lo festejan en grande y eso solo aumenta mi melancolía y tú te quedas ahí, ¡Todo tranquilo! ¡Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo!

—¿Y no lo es? —preguntó, sacando un suspiro de miseria a su guitarrista.

—Entiendo que tengamos que hacer giras, dar autógrafos hasta el amanecer, tomarnos fotos con locas y hacer audiciones en el otro lado del mundo, pero ¡¿Tenía que ser en NAVIDAD?!

—En Japón no es tan popular el festejo de la Navidad. No entiendo porque tanto escándalo.

—Hemos viajado todo el año —expuso Kozuto con más seriedad— No nos hemos quejado, porque este es nuestro sueño volviéndose realidad. Pero ya no vemos a nuestras familias, mi enamorada me dejó botado porque yo la deje botada primero ¿Qué es más patético que pasar Navidad soltero? ¡Nada!

—¿Esto es por Hana?

—Sí y no ¿Acaso viste a tu padre la última vez que estuviste en Japón?

—No.

—Y eso que viven juntos ¿Hace cuanto que no ves a Takeru o tu madre?

Yamato quedó callado por unos segundos, no recordaba la última vez que había visto a su madre. Con Takeru mantenía contacto vía mensajes, pero no lo había visto en un mes por lo menos. Con Taichi y los demás pasaba algo similar.

—Es genial todo lo que está pasando con la banda, pero deberíamos tomarnos un descanso.

—Bien —aceptó Yamato—, después de la audición.

Kozuto sabía que era lo mejor que obtendría, así que quedó satisfecho.

—Si tenemos más tiempo libre, tal vez consigas novia —le picó divertido, Yamato puso los ojos en blanco.

—Deja de decir estupideces y ponte a practicar ¿Dónde está Satoru?

—Se fue a dormir temprano, como siempre.

Yamato gruñó por lo bajo y tiró la lata vaciá al cesto de basura.

—Voy salir.

—Ok. Ten cuidado con los malhechores y cuida tu linda carita de las fanáticas.

—Idiota —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se marchó.

El aire fresco impactó a Yamato en la salida y de alguna manera le dio la libertad que estaba anhelando. Caminó hacia el sur, sin ninguna razón en específico. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y al mismo tiempo para no hacerlo, aunque eso fuera inevitable.

La banda obtuvo mucha fama en los últimos años, tanto que una discográfica extranjera los habían llamado para concertar una audición y proponerles expandir sus horizontes. Yamato no vio ningún problema en ese entonces, pero ahora no solo entendía a Kozuto, estaba de acuerdo con él.

Caminó tranquilamente por largo tiempo, sin ningún destino que alcanzar más que el despejar su mente.

En cada esquina se encontraba con un Papa Noel y a niños haciendo fila para pedir su deseo. Se preguntó a sí mismo como eso no rompía las creencias de los niños y la mística que se supone guardaba ese personaje. Las grandes tiendas estaban repletas, todos en un afán por comprar regalos de Navidad. Era evidente que esta fiesta no era más que un gran festín para los comerciantes, que se aprovechan de una sociedad demasiado consumista.

Sus pasos lo guiaron hacia una de las avenidas más concurridas. Nueva York tenía cierto parecer con Shibuya. Millones de personas caminando en lo que parecía un caudal continuo y sin fin, pantallas gigantes con anuncios de marcas importantes, ropa, teatros, gente y ahora muchos árboles de Navidad.

Sus ojos zafiro se perdieron entre la multitud y se mareó con esas luces que danzaban por las calles y ahora en su cabeza. No lo decidió, pero inconscientemente se alejó del tumulto, llegando a Central Park.

Caminó más tranquilo, con la nieve bajo sus pies. El lugar parecía una antigua fotografía en blanco y negro, se sintió aliviado de escapar de esa lumbrera multicolor. Fuera de la protección de los árboles, todo era una locura. Navidad parecía una fiesta diferente en Estados Unidos, era algo más caótica. Casi deseaba presumir sus solitarias fiestas, allá en Japón. Bueno, para ser justos, sus Navidades no eran tan malas. Su padre siempre se ponía un gorro de Papa Noel y se reían juntos, casi toda la noche, de lo ridículo que se veía.

Yamato carcajeó un poco, formando una sonrisa lobuna.

Para ser más justos tampoco estaba completamente solo. Takeru y él siempre se reunían con el resto de sus amigos antes de ir con sus respectivas familias. Cada año organizaban algo diferente, pero siempre se veían. Después de sus aventuras en el digimundo, eran como su propia familia.

Alguna vez Sora y Hikari organizaron un intercambio de regalos. A Yamato le tocó regalar a Koushiro, no fue tan difícil elegir el regalo conociendo que su única afición era esa bendita computadora. Sin duda, lo más gracioso de ese año fue observar el caos en el que se convertía Taichi una hora antes del intercambio. Porque sí, el líder más despistado del mundo había olvidado comprar el regalo y su amigo secreto era ni más ni menos que Hikari, su adorable hermanita que no sería tan adorable si se enteraba de lo que se había olvidado. Taichi se salvó por poco y todo gracias a Takeru, que supo improvisar; al final Taichi quedó como el mejor hermano del mundo y debiéndole un gran favor a Takeru.

Otro año organizaron una cena y Yamato fue el encargado de cocinar, el problema fue que la suerte asignó a Joe como su ayudante y nadie quiso tomar su lugar. Al final, digamos que se revivieron varias anécdotas del pasado e inevitablemente se rompió toda la vajilla de Sora. Lo bueno fue que todo acabó en risas y en pizzas.

Su boca se curvó ligeramente, de buen humor por los recuerdos.

Esos años fueron especiales. Generalmente solo salían a pasear. No era un plan tan insípido como se creería en este lado del mundo, de hecho era una gran tradición allá en Japón. A las chicas les encantaba ver todas las decoraciones navideñas, que diferían algo con las que se utilizaban aquí.

El mejor año fue cuando de regalo de Navidad llegaron sus digimon. Esa noche Gabumon pidió que le tocara la armónica como obsequio, ese tema que tantas veces tocó en el digimundo…

La melodía empezó a sonar en su cabeza y la alegría de los recuerdos fue suplantada por una triste nostalgia. Esa sutil sonrisa desapareció y dejó de caminar. Despertó de sus recuerdos y levantó la mirada para encontrarse vacío en medio de una inmensa ciudad.

La soledad ya lo había acompañado por varias semanas, pero era ahora cuando de pronto sintió su gélido saludo. Se sintió solo entre los rascacielos; casi impotente. Su vista se quedó clavada en la blanca e inclemente nieve que se empeñaba en enterrar la ciudad junto a él.

Esta sería la primera Navidad que pasaba lejos de sus amigos y eso lo molestaba más de lo que debería. Se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, a miles de kilómetros lejos de sus verdaderos amigos, aquellos que había conocido en un mundo extraño. Peor aún, estaba a un mundo de distancia y a un indeterminado tiempo lejos de su compañero digimon; él único que lograba ver la alegría a través de esas sutiles sonrisas y la calidez escondida bajo las notas de nostalgia.

.

 _No encajaba en esta ciudad, no por la nieve, ni los altos rascacielos; sino por Papa Noel y las luces multicolores._

.

.

.


	3. Una caja vacía de cartón

**.**

 **.**

 **Una caja vacía de cartón**

 **.**

El veintiuno de diciembre, a las ocho de la mañana, en un diminuto departamento al oeste de Manhattan; Una castaña con mirada de miel, preparaba su desayuno sabor a fresas.

Mimi canturreaba mientras preparaba su té de durazno, cuando su celular sonó. El aparato vibraba haciendo un escándalo desproporcionado sobre el reducido mesón de la cocina. Mimi se estiró un poco para recoger el teléfono, pero antes de poder saludar, como es costumbre…

—¡Mimi! ¿¡Cómo estás!? ¿¡Dormiste bien!? ¿¡Ya desayunaste!?

—Mamá tranquilizate, no te entiendo si hablas tan rápido.

—¡Te extraño mucho, Mimi! Por qué no vienes a casa.

Esa pregunta otra vez…

Hace cuatro meses Mimi decidió independizarse, ya no era una niña pero sus padres se negaban a aceptarlo. Fueron meses duros, donde la soledad volvió a ella como su vieja compañera, abrazaba todas las noches a su oso de felpa y cantaba en alto para que su voz le hiciera compañía ¿Cuántas veces quiso aceptar la propuesta de su madre? Muchas y esta vez no fue excepción. Se hizo pequeña por un segundo y quiso aceptar; pero no lo haría, no volvería.

—No puedo mamá, ya hablamos de esto.

—No entiendo por qué te empeñaste en vivir sola —reclamó Satoe.

—Es lo que todo el mundo hace —respondió, esta vez bebiendo un poco de su té—. Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no necesitas llamarme todos los días.

—Claro que sí —sonó a reproché—, ¿Qué clase de madre sería si no me preocupara por ti?

Mimi suspiró en rendición y luego sonrió cálidamente.

—Nos veremos en Noche Buena, solo quedan cuatro días. Tengo muchas sorpresas y cosas que contarles.

Escuchó como su madre hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero contuvo las ganas de molestarla por ello. Sabía que su madre en verdad la estaba pasando mal con su ausencia.

—Nosotros también tenemos muchas sorpresas, cariño.

—Las estoy esperando.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Satoe con más tranquilidad pero con ansias de escuchar la verdad—. ¿Te sientes bien viviendo sola?

—Sí —afirmó Mimi sin vacilar—. Ahora prometeme que no llamarás dentro de una hora a preguntar lo mismo.

—No lo haré —le aseguró Satoe, pero Mimi supo que mentía.

—Tengo que colgar, nos vemos en cuatro días.

—Los estoy contando.

—Yo también. Los quiero mucho, mandale un beso a papá.

—Adiós, cariño.

—Nos vemos después mamá.

Mimi colgó y terminó su desayuno. Tomó las llaves y se vio una última vez al espejo antes de salir. Su cabello castaño caía en bucles sobre su abrigo blanco y su cuello era cubierto por una larga bufanda roja. Sus manos giraron un poco ese gorro color sandía, donde bailaban osos parecidos al que conoció cuando era niña. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y salió.

Bajó las escaleras de prisa y abrió la puerta de calle, topándose con el brusco cambio de clima. Se acobardó unos segundos, pero en unos minutos ya se encontraba caminando por la estación de metro más cercana a su casa.

Como casi todos los días, sus pasos apresurados la guiaron entre la multitud, esquivando y adelantado personas, era una costumbre que había ganado con el paso de los años. Si tenía pendientes que hacer, prefería hacerlos con presura. Sin embargo cuando vio ese vivido verde, junto a esas luces titilantes en alegría, sus piernas dejaron de andar y su mirada se clavó en los pies del árbol de Navidad.

 _Esta también se había vuelto una costumbre._

El árbol de Navidad de la estación más cercana a su casa era especial o eso creía ella. A los pies de este, se encontraban varios regalos, envueltos con papeles de color y gruesos listones; eran _falsos_ , pues eran hechos de simples cajas de cartón. En medio había un contenedor transparente, donde según la tradición las personas depositaban sus sueños. No se pedían simples regalos de Navidad, como juguetes o viajes a Hawái, sino deseos que solo la magia de la fecha podría cumplir.

Sintió un impulso para escribir su deseo también, solo que no sabría ponerlo en palabras, solo tenía una sensación de lo que quería, era un sentimiento de tristeza que ansiaba algo, pero no sabía qué. Así que se quedó allí, sus piernas echaron raíces en el cemento de la estación y se quedó observando los otros sueños apilados con forma de montañas de papel. No pediría un deseo pero a cambio anheló que tan solo uno de esos trozos de papel fuera realidad.

A veces le gustaba pensar que esos regalos falsos, no eran falsos, sino contenían los deseos cumplidos que no poseían forma física. Pero como las otras veces que osaba pensar así, se dio un golpe en la cabeza para volver a la realidad. Las raíces se esfumaron y comenzó a alejarse de allí con ligera terquedad. Se sintió estúpida por creer siempre en ese tipo de cosas. _Así era ella_.

El mercado de Queens contaba con los precios más baratos, el problema era la distancia que debía recorrer desde su departamento. Sin embargo al contemplar sus nuevas finanzas, lejos del amparo de sus padres, la castaña recorría la distancia gustosa.

—Gracias por su compra, Feliz Navidad —le deseó un señor, vestido de Papa Noel.

—Feliz Navidad también— le sonrió.

Mimi tomó las pesadas siete bolsas repletas de comida y salió del lugar para hacer el mismo recorrido de vuelta a su departamento. Caminó un par de calles y sus manos le empezaron a doler, recorrió una calle más y puso las bolsas en el suelo. Suspiró cansada y se apoyó en una pared. Sacó su celular y marcó un teléfono.

—¿Sara?

—¡Mimi! ¿Cómo estás? —respondió su amiga.

—Bien. Te llamo porque tengo un nuevo contrato, tengo que preparar veinte platos para el almuerzo navideño de unos ejecutivos. Quería saber si me quieres ayudar, como la anterior vez.

—Claro que sí, eso no tiene ni que preguntarlo.

—¡Fantástico! La paga será la misma, mañana nos veremos a las siete de la mañana en mi departamento y estaremos libres a las tres de la tarde.

—Ok, estaré puntual. Por cierto, yo también quería llamarte. Mañana en la noche queremos salir a bailar junto a Claire, ¿te animas?

—Claro, ya me conoces.

—Genial, queremos invitar algunos chicos.

—Bien, mañana hablamos de eso. Estoy de compras.

—Entiendo, nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, adiós.

Mimi colgó y guardó su celular. Miró a su alrededor y vio en su reloj de pulsera que ya era medio día. A un par de cuadras de donde estaba, había un restaurante muy bueno. Decidió ir allí. La comida era saludable y rica, lo único que no le gustaba era almorzar sola, pero eso lo compensaba el postre de chocolate. Cuando pagó la cuenta le entró pereza de seguir su camino pero de igual forma tomó las bolsas con vigor y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la estación. Bajó tres pisos por las escaleras eléctricas y pasó su tarjeta de metro para pagar. Se subió a la línea naranja. El vagón estaba lleno, pero un muchacho pelirrojo le cedió su asiento encantado. Mimi le sonrió en agradecimiento y se sentó sin soltar sus bolsas de compras. La delincuencia estaba al orden del día y ella lo sabía. En la tercera parada, cambio de línea, subió un piso y tomó el metro azul, esta vez estaba más vacío. Cambió una última vez de línea a la verde y llegó a la estación más cercana a su casa.

Como era costumbre se detuvo unos segundos a observar ese gran árbol, lleno de luces y repleto de regalos falsos. Vio con cierta ilusión las cartas de los demás y el impulso de escribir su deseo volvió, pero la carga que llevaba, hacían imposible que esta vez cediera ante sus deseos de niña crédula; así que siguió caminando.

El peso de las bolsas hacia que le dolieran las manos, así que intentó caminar lo más rápido posible. Entonces vio de reojo unos mechones rubios que hicieron que frenara de golpe.

La música sonaba, los villancicos eran divertidos, a ella siempre le gustaron pero esta vez no la distrajeron. Las luces brillaban alegres buscando llamar su atención, pero su mirada las ignoró, buscando a quién aún no encontraba; entonces lo vio. Estaba de espaldas, pero lo reconocería aunque estuviera de cabeza.

—¡Yamato!

.

 _Su melancolía añoraba escribir la letra de la canción que su voz cantaba en las noches para que su soledad acompañara a alguien más. Pero calló su sueño y en silencio anheló uno ajeno._

 _Un deseo de pureza, por una caja vacía de cartón._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	4. Melancolía sabor a lavanda y vainilla

**.**

 **.**

 **Melancolía sabor a lavanda y vainilla.**

 **.**

—¡Yamato!

Esa voz…— pensó Yamato, la reconocería en cualquier mundo.

Cuando se giró para verla, ella ya estaba a escasos centímetros de él. Sin ninguna dubitación se lanzó a abrazarlo y comenzó a reír armoniosamente. Yamato no lograba reaccionar como era debido.

—Mimi…

—¡No puedo creerlo! —chilló emocionada, separándose de él para volver a abrazarlo con más fuerza de la que se creería— ¡Qué bien te vez! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

Mimi se separó un paso de él, pero Yamato aún estaba desconcertado por su cercanía. No era de los chicos más afectuosos del mundo, eso todos lo sabían, y eso, más le sorpresa que le causo encontrarla, lo había dejado mudo. Mimi no se percató de nada y eventualmente Yamato pudo responder.

—Tengo una audición con la banda —explicó

—Qué bueno, me alegro —contestó con sinceridad y una calidez especial en la voz que Yamato no reconoció—. Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías, te hubiera recogido del aeropuerto.

—No quería molestar —respondió desviando su mirada ligeramente.

—Yamato —llamó, sus ojos se achicaron sospechando—. ¿Cuándo llegaste a Nueva York? —Mimi y él no eran los más unidos del grupo, pero eran lo suficiente—. ¿Cuándo llegaste Yamato? —preguntó esta vez inflando sus cachetes en molestia.

Yamato intentó no mirarla de frente, su rostro acusatorio le molestaba.

—Hace una semana —escupió la verdad.

Mimi expulsó el aire que contuvo y para su sorpresa sonrió divertida.

—Te daba pena ¿verdad?

—Nada de eso.

—Claro que sí —concluyó— ¿Almorzaste?

Al rubio no le gustó que sentenciara de esa manera su actitud, mucho menos que no le dejara apelar cambiando de tema tan sínicamente. Aun así, dejó ir el tema; Conociéndola, era mejor de esa manera.

—Sí, comí una hamburguesa.

—Eso no es almorzar.

Mimi lo miró con preocupación por unos segundos y luego se volvió la preocupación misma al ver sus bolsas tiradas por todo el lugar. Yamato se quedó observándola extrañado, viendo como saltaba de un lugar a otro, reuniendo las bolsas del mercado. Al final unió las bolsas en dos diferentes grupos y las levantó. Yamato no podía creer lo que veía, parecía una niñita con complejos de Hulk.

—Vámonos —le dijo Mimi, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la estación con rapidez, dejando al rubio atrás.

Yamato tardó en reaccionar un segundo, maldijo por la bajo y la siguió sin pensar.

—Espera Mimi, ¿A dónde vas?

—A casa. Comerás algo decente —dijo sin dejar de caminar.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Solo está a dos calles de aquí —le explicó, pero luego paró en seco y lo esperó—. Lo siento, no te pregunté si tenías algo que hacer.

—No, de hecho estaba matando el tiempo.

—¡Fantástico!

Ella no pudo evitarlo y sonrió con amplitud. En seguida, quiso darse la vuelta para seguir caminando, pero Yamato la agarró por la muñeca, quitándole las bolsas en el acto.

—Dame esto —le dijo, tomando las bolsas de la otra mano también.

Los ojos achocolatados lo miraron con sorpresa en un principio y luego con una combinación de gratitud y ternura.

—Gracias.

Esta vez caminaron a la par. Mimi estiró sus manos, ejercitándolas un poco, intentando que la circulación volviera a ellas. Yamato vio al frente, pero no pudo evitar observar de reojo sus manos sonrojadas, marcadas con franjas blancas del esfuerzo. No quiso darles importancia pero en el fondo lo molestó; no dijo nada hasta salir de la estación.

—¿Por qué llevas algo tan pesado?

—No sé si lo sabes—comentó con la mirada perdida en el camino—, pero después de graduarme en la escuela culinaria he decidido que quiero abrir mi propio restaurante.

—Sí, algo he escuchado.

Mimi giró a verlo ligeramente sorprendida y su paso se volvió más animado.

—Bueno, para hacer eso debo ahorrar primero. Por ahora me contratan para preparar la comida de bodas, cumpleaños y aniversarios —suspiró cansada, tal vez con un exceso de dramatismo— Ahora tengo que preparar el almuerzo navideño para unos ejecutivos.

—Y estos son los ingredientes que necesitas —adivinó.

—Sí. Es por aquí —lo guió.

Tomó la delantera y sacó las llaves de su abrigo, abriendo las rejas del edificio y sosteniéndolas para que Yamato ingresara. Subieron al segundo piso y se dirigió al departamento de la derecha permitiendo que su amigo ingresara.

Mimi le quitó las bolsas de las manos y se fue a la cocina dejando a Yamato incomodo en la entrada. Después de unos segundos de encontrarse fuera de lugar…

¿Cómo he llegado aquí? —se preguntó mentalmente.

Lo último que recordaba era a Kozuto y Satoru diciendo que hoy se tomarían un día de descanso. Él se cansó de sus videojuegos después de un par de rondas y salió de su hotel abrumado. Caminó por un tiempo y luego sin saber que pasaba ya tenía a Mimi colgando de su cuello.

—¡Ponte cómodo! —le avisó Mimi después de un tiempo.

Yamato se dio cuenta entonces que estaba un poco tenso. Caminó adentrándose en el departamento y le llamaron la atención dos cosas. Era muy pequeño, pero estaba muy bien decorado y lleno de adornitos, usaba el diminutivo porque en esencia eran adornos diminutos. Lo segundo que le llamó la atención, fue que era un ambiente cálido y no solo lo decía por la temperatura.

Fue hasta la pequeña sala, que también hacia de comedor. Llegó a las cortinas y las recorrió, para su sorpresa en vez de ventana se encontró con una pared. Con razón la castaña necesitaba prender las luces, a pesar de ser de día. Se alejó de allí y fue al centro de la sala para sentarse. Había cuatro sillones, cada uno era diferente al otro, pero por una extraña razón, se veían bien juntos. Giró su rostro y vio que en una de las mesas había muchas fotos, ninguna de ellas eran desconocidas para él. Tomó una, la que más le llamó la atención y se quedó observándola por largo tiempo.

Ahí estaba ella, con ese gran sombrero que ahora le pertenecía a Palmon. También estaba él y el resto de los muchachos. En ese entonces, tan solo eran unos niños. Gennai, Centarumon y Ogremon también estaban en la foto del recuerdo de esas vacaciones de verano.

Mimi salió de la cocina con una bandeja en manos.

—Ya has comido, así que preparé algo sencillo —avisó.

Yamato puso la fotografía boca abajo en el sillón y recibió la bandeja con el plato de comida, una servilleta y palillos. La comida lucia extraña, parecían fideos con dos trozos de quien sabe que, todo el plato estaba bañado con una salsa verde mezclada de forma extraña con otra roja, la última parecía jalea de frutilla…

—Vamos, pruébalo —le animó sentándose a su lado.

—Pero… eh… —sudó frío— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con ligero temor.

—No quieres saberlo —le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, lo que erizó a Yamato, Mimi sonrió aún más —Se valiente, te gustará.

El rubio vio las cortinas y recordó que no había ventana por la cual escapar. Miró el plato y luego a su amiga, entonces se dio por vencido. Tomó un poco de comida y la llevó a su boca.

Saboreó por un largo tiempo. Era salado, diría que sabía un poco a atún y un poco a los pepinillos que ponían en las hamburguesas, pero era más complejo que solo eso, quizá tenía un poco de aceite de oliva y algunas hiervas que no sabría reconocer, también tenía un poco de picante y otros ingredientes. Estaba… rico.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sabe muy bien. Gracias.

—De nada.

Yamato cogió otro poco de comida mientras la castaña tomaba la fotografía que estaba en el sillón, al darle la vuelta se encontró con algo realmente agradable para ella, por eso sonrió.

—¿Cómo están los demás? —le preguntó si apartar la vista de la fotografía.

—Bien, supongo. Todos están siguiendo su propio camino.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé —afirmó y acarició la fotografía—. Jou ya está trabajando en el hospital de Odaiba. Koushiro trabaja desarrollando tecnología para una empresa americana. Sora obtuvo mucha fama con sus nuevos diseños —levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada clavada del rubio, así que relajó su rostro— ¿Sabes cómo le fue en Hong Kong?

—¿Hong Kong?... No —admitió— Al parecer sabes más que yo.

—Fue por un desfile de modas. Sus diseños son preciosos —le aseguró animada—. Estoy segura que le fue bien. Mira.

Tomó una de las fotos que se encontraban decorando la mesa de enfrente y se la entregó. Mimi estaba allí con una sonrisa, posando para la fotografía. Llevaba un traje de una sola pieza, la tela era de muchos colores y varias flores. Era claro que fue inspirado en el Kimono característico de Japón.

Mimi estaba hermosa, Yamato lo supo reconocer.

—Fue lo primero que diseñó Sora —le explicó— me enorgullece decir que fui yo quien la convenció de ello. Después de un tiempo me lo dio en forma de agradecimiento y para que la recordara. Como si fuera necesario algo para hacerlo.

—Tienes muchas fotografías —registró el rubio, mirando las decenas de portarretratos por todo el lugar.

—La mayoría son de Hikari, me las regala cada año.

Se estiró un poco y tomó otro portarretratos.

—Mira. Son mis dos cabezas duras, favoritas —declaró con tono de travesura.

Yamato tomó la fotografía y su boca se curvó ligeramente al verla. Eran Taichi y él, en el patio de la escuela, pocos años atrás.

—No he escuchado nada de él en meses—confesó Mimi—, ¿Cómo está?

—¿Taichi? —le preguntó y su expresión se tornó seria— Ese cabeza dura está metido en cosas extrañas con Koushiro. Ambos están preocupados por las interrelaciones de nuestro mundo con el Digimundo. Creen que el gobierno está reuniendo información.

—Pero las puertas se cerraron hace dos años —indicó Mimi, su rostro contagiado por la seriedad de Yamato.

—Sí, pero se abrieron antes, se volverán a abrir —afirmó con seguridad y preocupación a la vez—. Se están preparando para eso...

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire durante un tiempo eterno, resonando en las mentes de ambos. Eran palabras de esperanza y anhelo, al mismo tiempo de miedo y preocupación. El silencio siguió a continuación, cargado de tensión y recuerdos. La mirada de Mimi se perdió en sus fotografías y la mirada de él sin querer encontró refugió en ella.

—¿Extrañas a Palmon? —le preguntó después de un tiempo. Al contrario de lo que él esperaba, ella le sonrió con un toque de malicia.

—¿Extrañas a Gabumon?

Ninguno de los dos respondería.

Mimi se levantó de su asiento y extendió sus brazos para que Yamato le entregara la bandeja con el plato ya vació. Había estado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Gracias.

—De nada —se encaminó a la cocina y antes de entrar se dio media vuelta para preguntarle—. ¿Se te atoja algo de postre?

—No me gusta mucho el dulce.

—Ya lo sé, confía en mí —le guiñó un ojo y entró a la cocina.

Poco tiempo después apareció con dos vasos, cada uno con su respectiva pajilla. Le extendió uno de ellos. El líquido era color café oscuro y la fragancia que desprendía era lo más llamativo. Esta vez él no dudó en probarlo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Mimi con interés—. No es muy dulce, solo lo suficiente.

Yamato saboreó el líquido con curiosidad, casi como si estuviera cateando vino. Tomó otro poco y esta vez tragó más rápido.

—Café, chocolate amargo y menta —Adivinó para sorpresa de Mimi.

—Tienes buen paladar Ishida.

Yamato le sonrió con superioridad y siguió tomando.

—Está rico —confesó el rubio.

—Seguro que sí, lo hice yo. Pero no está mejor que el mío.

El suyo era diferente a simple vista, tenía un color rosa pálido. Mimi bebió un poco e inmediatamente sus ojos brillaron y no tardó en soltar un pequeño suspiro de placer.

—Es mi favorito, sin duda —confesó, con una mano en la mejilla maravillada—Pruébalo —le animó, extendiendo su vaso.

—¿Qué es?

—Lavanda y vainilla.

No estaba acostumbrado a compartir el vaso, pero con Mimi no le molestaba. Sorbió un poco y se percató de la gran diferencia que había entre ambas bebidas. Al probarlo era dulce vainilla, no demasiado, solo lo suficiente como para que tenga sabor, lo especial era segundos después de pasarlo por la garganta, el aroma de la lavanda impregnaba la boca dejado una sensación dulce de añoranza por un bocado más.

—¿Cuál te gusta más?

—Ambos están bien —le dijo, devolviéndole su bebida, la castaño no dudó en tomar un poco más.

Ambos se concentraron en sus bebidas y un pequeño silencio vino a continuación, de esos incomodos con los que te encuentras en una conversación con alguien que si bien es muy cercano, no ves hace mucho tiempo. A Mimi no le gustaban esos silencios.

—Dijiste que estás aquí con tu banda —dijo después de unos segundos— ¿Dónde están ellos?

—En el hotel —respondió, mirándola ahora de frente—, hoy querían relajarse y yo decidí salir a pasear.

Mimi quiso sonreí pero no lo hizo, pero sí se rio en su interior.

—Separándose del grupo como siempre ¿Cuándo es su audición?

—El veinticinco —respondió.

El rostro de la castaña se tornó gracioso después de escuchar la fecha, o así le pareció a Yamato. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante la sorpresa, su cuerpo se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y su boca se abrió en incredulidad. Después de todo, el que terminó riendo en su interior fue él.

—Pe… Pero…—tartamudeó Mimi sin creerlo— El veinticinco… ¡Es Navidad!

—Sí —afirmó Yamato con una sonrisa evidente en los labios de pura diversión. Terminó su bebida y la colocó sobre la mesa.

—¿¡Qué!? —chilló Mimi en estupor, indignación e incredulidad. Yamato no pudo contenerse y rio—. ¡Qué clase de anormales trabajan en Navidad! ¡Aquí eso es ilegal!

—No lo es en Japón —la corrigió aún de buen humor.

Mimi se quedó callada, asombrada por la respuesta mansa y desinteresada del rubio. Ella no supo que responder, pero al ver la pequeña sonrisa de Yamato, olvidó un poco de las razones y se contagió de la calidez que ahora portaba.

—Creo que tienes razón… —susurró con ligera ternura en la voz, luego le sonrió con confianza— ¿Quieres más?

—No, gracias. Creo que es hora de irme.

Mimi se oscureció de pronto, pero se esforzó en que no se notara, quiso ser comprensiva.

—¿Tienes planes?

—No, pero creo que debo volver al hotel, me deben estar esperando.

—Ya veo...

Se veía descorazonada. Yamato tampoco quería despegarse del sofá, pero en realidad debería haber llegado horas antes al hotel. Salió temprano por la mañana y seguramente su banda lo había esperado para almorzar y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Aun así…

—¿Quisieras acompañarme? —le preguntó.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, si no tienes planes.

—Espérame —le pidió, levantándose de su lugar—, me abrigo y salimos —le prometió escapando hacia su habitación. Un segundo después volvió a aparecer en la sala—. ¿No quieres un poco más de café mientras me esperas?

—No, gracias.

 _._

 _Nunca lo admitiría, pero prefería el de lavanda y vainilla; tenía sabor a nostalgia y a suaves sonrisas de una vieja amiga._

.

.

.

* * *

Si quieres saber que hizo Sora en Hong Kong y como pasará su caótica Navidad, te invito a leer **Mentira blanca de Navidad** , que la encontrarás en mi perfil.

A todos lo que están leyendo, se los quiere mucho.

Blue, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Nos leemos pronto, bye, bye.


	5. Aún princesa

**.**

 **.**

 **Aún princesa**

 **.**

La temperatura había subido varios grados durante el día, pero éste estaba a punto de terminar y con eso la temperatura empezaba a descender. El cielo estaba nublado pero para Mimi las calles grises relumbraban de una forma diferente a la usual. Yamato caminaba a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—No puedo creer que no sepas la dirección de tu hotel —le recriminó Mimi.

—No recuerdo la dirección, pero sé cómo llegar.

—Bueno —accedió— Eso también sirve, creo…

Yamato giró para verla y sonrió sin que ella lo notara.

Se dirigieron hacia al noreste con tranquilidad, más porque el que estaba marcando el paso era Yamato. Ella lo seguía sin cuestionar pero se divertía al darse cuenta que el rubio daba más vueltas de las necesarias. Llegaron a la famosa quinta avenida, por la _W 52nd Street,_ caminando y después de casi media hora. Habrían llegado en cinco minutos si hubieran tomado el metro y en especial si Mimi los hubiera dirigido. Pero ella pensó que por esta vez, estaba bien no tener prisa. La ciudad estaba esplendida, vestida de blanco; la nieve brindaba un aura de pureza e inocencia que rara vez desprendía la gran isla de Manhattan. Las personas parecían menos ajetreadas y con más intensiones de disfrutar el espectáculo navideño que estaba a su alrededor, Mimi también compartía ese sentimiento.

Giraron a su izquierda y caminaron mezclándose entre la multitud que estaba de compras. Fue entonces cuando algo captó la atención de la castaña y al mismo tiempo cuando Yamato dejó de marcar el paso. Mimi corrió hacia una de las tiendas y se quedó pegada a la vitrina.

—Es perfecto —susurró, viendo maravillada un sencilla pero encantadora cadena de plata. Yamato llegó a su lado en unos segundos y la vio fastidiado, esa expresión voló de su rostro cuando conoció las razones tras la emoción— He estado buscando un regalo para mi madre —explicó Mimi— esto es perfecto para ella ¿Puedes esperarme unos segundos?

—Adelante.

Mimi se lo agradeció en lo profundo y entró a la joyería para preguntar por el precio, cuando lo oyó, quiso salir corriendo.

—Setecientos dólares…—susurró abatida.

Yamato estaba a su lado, pero no dijo nada para reconfortarla. No contaba en ese momento con el dinero para ayudarla y había aprendido que en momentos así, era mejor callar. Yamato esperó a que la castaña saliera por si misma de la joyería, pero Mimi no era de las que se diera por vencida tan fácilmente, algo que el rubio había olvidado con los años, pero que le sorprendió de grata manera recordar.

—Lo compro —le dijo decidida a la vendedora.

No podía con ese precio, eso era cierto, pero si hacía un par de sacrificios no había nada que estuviera fuera de su alcance. Al final Mimi salió con una pequeña bolsa entre sus manos, la cual contenía la sencilla joya que le costaría muchos sacrificios. Aun así Mimi estaba feliz, creía que valía la pena.

Ambos siguieron caminando por la gran avenida hacia el norte. Mientras Yamato se perdía en sus pensamientos, la mirada de Mimi se perdía en todo lo demás. La castaña era fácil de distraer y Mahattan con todo su esplendor había conseguido seducirla, una vez más. Solo la voz del rubio la devolvió a la realidad.

—Nunca entendí porque en esta fecha se debe regalar cosas —confesó—. ¿Acaso no perciben que los únicos que disfrutan de esa tradición son los comerciantes?

Mimi no lo entendió en un principio, pero luego detectó lo que el rubio miraba. Muchas personas estaban de compras navideñas y era claro que no lo disfrutaban, el estrés había convertido la tradición en una obligación tortuosa.

—Eso depende —refutó Mimi, captando la atención de Yamato— Lo importante de dar un regalo, no es el regalo en sí, sino el sentimiento que pones en ello —su voz se tornó dulce y habló mirando la bolsa entre sus manos— Cuando te tomas la molestia de buscar un regalo especial, la persona que recibe el obsequio siente el cariño, percibe lo mucho que significa para ti. Eso es lo verdaderamente importante de la tradición —le aseguró, levantado la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos azules que la miraban atentos— Sobre los comerciantes, solo diré que ellos también se merecen una bonita Navidad —carcajeó divertida.

Yamato no dijo nada, pero le pareció la explicación más cuerda que había oído en años, por lo menos la de los comerciantes.

—Mira —le dijo Mimi, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, mostrándole un gran edificio; perteneciente a una de las empresas de equipos electrónicos y software más importantes del mundo.

—Apuesto que a Koushiro le gustaría —le dijo Yamato.

—Yo pensé lo mismo —dijo Mimi.

—Vamos al frente —le pidió.

Mimi dejó al edificio que parecía de cristal, para que su mirada se perdiera en los árboles de Central Park. Cruzaron la calle y se introdujeron en lo que era un verdadero bosque de nieve.

—Sabes —le dijo Mimi—, extraño a todos, pero en especial a Koushiro.

—¿Por qué?

—Siempre me copiaba el examen —admitió avergonzada— ¿Cómo está él?

—No tengo ni idea —confesó Yamato, echando su cabeza para atrás, viendo las ramas de los árboles cargar con sus propios copos de nieve— A veces lo veo hablando con nosotros como si fuera normal, pero después se pierde en sus pensamientos y sé que está pensando en cosas que no entendemos.

—Kou siempre vio la vida de una forma muy extraña —dijo, sonando a queja—. Este parque es muy grande, ¿Seguro que sabes a dónde vas?

—Sí.

Mimi lo siguió, adentrándose más al centro del gran parque, viendo a muchos turistas. Nueva York albergaba a muchas personas de diferentes nacionalidades y orígenes, pero con el tiempo uno aprendía a reconocer a los turistas. Siempre caminaban más lento y se asombraban con cada cosa que veían. No los culpaba, era precioso...

Sus ojos chocolate fueron cautivados por una de las lagunas que hacia parte del parque, el agua estaba completamente congelada. En su mente resonaron risas de memorias pasadas y su alma se constriñó en angustia. Cuando pasaron por su puente favorito, redujo la velocidad de sus pasos e inevitablemente Yamato también lo hizo, solo que sin entender las razones. Mimi avanzó unos pasos más y se quedó apoyada sobre el puente.

—Aquí venía con mis padres a patinar, todas las Navidades —le explicó.

Yamato la acompañó y se apoyó en el antiguo puente también. Miró el agua congelada y notó como el humor de la castaña había sufrido un proceso similar. No dijo nada en un principio, pero después del segundo suspiro, no pudo evitar hablar.

—No he visto a tus padres en el departamento.

—No —dijo ella, su voz sonaba varios tonos más baja— Ellos viven en Greenville, a una hora de Manhattan.

—Vives sola —concluyó.

—Sí… —le respondió y escuchó como su voz casi se quebraba al final—. Primero me alejé de ustedes al irme de Japón y ahora que he crecido me alejo de mis padres.

Un silencio llenó el ambiente por un tiempo, acrecentando los recuerdos de la castaña con sus alegres padres, recuerdos que quizá no se repetirían.

—Así que ahora estás sola y por tu cuenta. Y eso qué —bufó inclinándose más sobre el puente. Mimi lo miró sin entender; ofendida, pero Yamato siguió hablando —. Apuesto que tus padres están más pendientes de ti, que el mío cuando tenía diez años.

—Aun así…

—Allá nada ha cambiado —la interrumpió—. A pesar de que te fuiste de Japón, nunca se siente así. No te fuiste, no para nosotros —La mirada del rubio se perdió en el hielo, pero su voz se tornó cálida—. Ninguno te olvida, siempre están hablando de ti. Mimi hizo esto… Mimi dice que… Mimi, Mimi, Mimi. Siempre es así. Casi los puedo escuchar estallado en conmoción al saber que estudiarías gastronomía. Te diré algo —le dijo muy serio, mirándola de frente—, ninguno apostaba por ti, no después de saber que te gusta el huevo frito con azúcar.

—Pero si es delicioso —reclamó en susurró, con una sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios, queriendo salir, pero aún no le regalaría ese privilegio a Yamato.

—No te preocupes. Sigues siendo la princesa del grupo, nadie te robará el lugar. Y apuesto que sigues siendo la princesa consentida de tus padres, eso tampoco cambiará, no importa cuántos kilómetros los separe.

—Nunca lo dejarán pasar ¿verdad? —dijo frustrada, su voz con un ritmo más alegre—. Una juega a ser princesa por unos días y eso te persigue por el resto de tu vida.

—No fueron días —le corrigió—, fueron meses.

—Eso no interesa —le dijo, pretendiendo estar ofendida, pero recuperó su radiante sonrisa.

Yamato no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente bien por ello. Supuso que era el emblema de la amistad trabajando.

El celular de Mimi empezó a vibrar, interrumpiendo la escena, luego sonó para que le prestara atención, sino lo hacía, ella no le daría importancia. Mimi lo sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo y contestó.

—Hola.

—Mimi, soy Sara. Te llamo porque estoy en casa sin nada que hacer, quería preguntarte si quieres que avance algo para la comida de mañana.

—¡El almuerzo! —chilló Mimi—. Tengo que poner la carne a marinar o no saldrá bien ¡Cómo pude ser tan descuidada! Hazme un favor, compra el queso para los croissants de salmón. Hablamos luego, te debo la vida, gracias —colgó sin esperar su respuesta, no tenía tiempo para eso.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Yamato, incorporándose del puente.

—Sí —le aseguró, dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás—, es solo que olvidé hacer algo. Me tengo que ir.

—Está bien —le dijo, sin entender mucho.

Mimi no quiso salir de allí, abandonando a Yamato, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Aun así, complació un capricho antes de escapar, avanzó los pasos que había retrocedido y abrazó a Yamato, queriendo transmitirle toda la gratitud que sentía por él.

—Gracias Yamato —le susurró y luego lo soltó—. Nos vemos.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse corriendo. Yamato la siguió con la vista. Antes de que la castaña se alejara demasiado, se dio media vuelta y gritó para que la escuchara.

—¿¡Tienes planes para mañana!? —Yamato negó con la cabeza— ¡Te llamaré! —le prometió, mientras agitaba su brazo y sonreía a modo de despedida.

Mimi corrió como cuando en el pasado su vida dependía de lo rápido que se movieran sus pies. Esa carne debía haber estado lista horas atrás, ¿¡Cómo se había olvidado de ello!? Mañana no habría tiempo para mucho y la noche ya había llegado. Salió del bosque e ingresó al metro. En cinco minutos ya estaba en su departamento. Sacó sus llaves, pero tuvo problemas para abrir la puerta, cuando lo logró se disparó a la cocina.

Veinte minutos después, suspiró más tranquila y se fue a la sala de su departamento. Notó como todo lucia diferente, parecía que la presencia de Yamato seguía presente en el lugar. Vio como una de sus fotografías estaba fuera de lugar. La tomó y se sorprendió al ver que era una de todo el grupo, un primero de Agosto hace tres años. Seguramente Yamato la había estado observando antes de salir. Sonrió al ver como todos la abrazaban, y recordó que en esa oportunidad Sora y Hikari insistieron mucho en cuanto la extrañaron.

Su celular volvió a sonar y Mimi lo contestó automáticamente.

—Hola mamá —le respondió, levantándose del sofá.

—Mimi, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

—No lo adivinarás.

Mimi habló con su madre por varios minutos y le contó su gran encuentro con uno de los antiguos ocho niños elegidos. A Satoe nunca le gustó el grupo de amigos que tenía Mimi allá en Japón, más que nada por el temor que tenía de ver a su hija involucrada en peligros con esos terribles monstruos. Pero al saber que su amigo y su banda se quedarían para Navidad, los invitó (exigió que fueran) a casa, para pasar las fiestas. Mimi prometió que les preguntaría y entre tanta insistencia de su madre no tuvo más opción que despedirse y colgar.

Suspiró cansada por lo intensos que se volvían sus padres en estas fechas, pero luego sonrió. Yamato tenía razón. Sus padres nunca la olvidarían, y sus amigos tampoco. No importaba lo lejos que estuviera de ellos, aún era dueña de un pedacito de su corazón.

—Gracias Yamato… —susurró y luego se movió llena de energía —Ahora ¡A trabajar!

Hizo un moño a su largo cabello y se internó de nuevo en la cocina, con una energía que la acompañaría gran parte de la noche y hasta el siguiente día.

.

 _Sola, aturdida con el sonido de su melancolía, olvidó reconocer lo que tiene y lo que le pertenecía: Amor, amistad, cariño y lealtad. Pero no era tarde, aún podía reclamar su corona, nunca se fue y nunca se iría, podía ser princesa otra vez._

 _Porque una vez princesa, princesa por siempre en los corazones de los que la atesoran._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, pero mi cabeza estuvo con pretensiones de bomba, queriendo explotar ¿Alguien la quiere? ¿No?... ya lo sabía jajaja xD

En fin, muchas gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews, yo ahí, atentita a ustedes jajaja Blue me hiciste el día, te lo aseguro :3 A todos los que están leyendo, se les quiere mucho, bye, bye.


	6. Copos de Nieve Encuentros y desencuentr

Notas: Hay una gran diferencia horaria entre Estados Unidos y Japón, así también entre Estados Unidos y Francia ;)

* * *

 **.**

 **Copos de Nieve. Encuentros y desencuentros.**

 **.**

Una llamada a las cuatro de la mañana, despertó a Yamato. Tanteo su mesa de noche, en busca del maldito celular y lo contestó para que al fin se callara.

—Hola —respondió con voz ronca, agobiado por volver a la realidad.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sin anunciarse, Yamato no necesito que lo hiciera—. ¿Qué tal van los ensayos?

—Taichi —susurró, deseando poder tener su cuello entre sus manos—. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

—¿Eh? Eh… ¿Tarde? La verdad es que no lo sé, pero te desperté, lo puedo saber por tu voz, siempre despiertas de mal humor. Deberías dejar de ser tan cascarrabias.

—Callate.

—Lo siento —esta vez se disculpó con sinceridad—, es que eso de las diferencias horarias no van conmigo.

—Olvidalo —le dijo y con un impulso se sentó sobre la cama. Se frotó la cara con fuerza para despabilarse y luchó por que sus ojos se abrirán por completo.

—¿Qué tal Nueva York?

—Bien —le respondió sin mucho ánimo. Su mirada se ajustó y voló a la ventana, al cielo oscuro iluminado por copos de nieve—. Está nevando.

—Ya hablaste con Mimi o todavía la evitas.

—No la evito —le aseguró fastidiado— Ayer la vi ¿Sabías que está viviendo sola?

—Sí, Koushiro me lo contó, ¿no te lo dijo? Sora me dijo que le había costado mucho convencer a sus padres. Ya sabes como son.

—No lo sabía.

Ambos guardaron silencio, un espació que Taichi supo leer muy bien. No era el sujeto más perceptivo del mundo, pero conocía a Yamato. Los golpes habían formado una amistad sólida, también las bromas, Yamato era muy fácil de cabrear. Taichi sonrió.

—Siempre te preocupas por ese tipo de cosas, eres un tipo más sentimental de lo que parece.

—Qué demonios dices.

—Estás preocupado por Mimi. Admítelo.

Yamato guardó silencio por unos segundos y Taichi supo que no era momento para bromear; una vez más, no era el tipo más perceptivo, pero conocía a Yamato. Así que cambió de humor.

—Ella está bien —le aseguró Yamato, aligerando la tensión que sentía de Taichi a través de la línea telefónica—. Solo que tal vez debimos estar más pendientes de ella.

—Se fue —sentenció con voz dura, aún llena de remordimiento—. Por más que lo intentemos, es difícil. Además no es solo ella, todos nosotros, nos estamos separando.

—Supongo que es _inevitable_...

Después de la conversación no pudo dormir. Yamato se quedó viendo el cielo, y observó por lo que parecían horas, como los copos de nieve volaban en diferentes direcciones, alejándose entre sí, impulsados por la ventisca de la tormenta. Ellos no sabrían cuál sería su destino final, no sabían si caerían sobre las hojas de un árbol cansado o sobre la cabeza de un niño en el parque.

Tomó su celular y escribió.

22/12 05:03 Mensaje de Yamato: ¿Cómo está el abuelo?

Horas después…

22/12 09:17 Mensaje de Takeru: Bien. Ayer tomó más vino del necesario, ahora está con un dolor de cabeza bien merecido. Ya falta poco para la audición ¿Cómo está Mimi? Dime por favor que la llamaste.

22/12 10:01 Mensaje de Yamato: Pagaría por ver al abuelo. Vi a Mimi ayer, me invitó a almorzar.

22/12 10:04 Mensaje de Takeru: ¿Qué tal su comida?

22/12 10:08 Mensaje de Yamato: Mucho mejor de lo que creerías.

22/12 10:12 Mensaje de Takeru: Quisiera probarla. Con el abuelo me estoy acostumbrando a las aventuras.

Yamato sonrió, pero al volver su boca a la normalidad sintió un sabor amargo. No era la primera vez. Cada vacación lo había sentido igual; dulce por el reencuentro, agrio por la separación. Un mensaje a distancia, sabía parecido.

22/12 10:31 Mensaje de Yamato: El próximo año puedes venir a Nueva York y yo iré con el abuelo.

El día avanzaba y resultó ser uno bastante productivo, gracias al despertador que tenía por mejor amigo. Practicó toda la mañana con su bajo, solo faltaban cuatro días para su audición. Todo estaba bien, las canciones salían a la perfección, el único problema es que Yamato estaba a punto de perder a su guitarrista.

—Ya escúpelo —le dijo Kozuto con una gran sonrisa—, ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?

—Deja de molestar —le advirtió Yamato sin mucha paciencia, como las otras veinte veces. Tocaba el bajo, para no matarlo.

—Vamos. Te perdiste todo el día. Fue una aventura, lo puedo oler.

Yamato puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró olímpicamente. Siguió tocando el bajo y mientras la canción avanzaba, la cólera de Kozuto también.

—¡No me ignores!

—Ya es hora de almorzar —dijo Satoru, saliendo de su habitación y estirándose en un bostezo. Yamato giró su cuello para verlo.

—¿Te parece bien comer una hamburguesa? —le preguntó.

—No hamburguesa otra vez —pidió Kozuto.

—Sí —dijo Satoru—, una hamburguesa suena bien.

—De acuerdo —concordó Yamato.

—¡No me ignoren!

Yamato cogió su celular antes de salir y fueron a comer. El día era normal, frío y algo oscuro para su gusto. Las calles ya no parecían tan animadas desde que Mimi salió corriendo a quién sabe dónde. Le prometió que lo llamaría, pero ella no tenía su número de celular. Sí tenía el de Japón, pero no el que había conseguido hace una semana en Estados Unidos.

—¿En qué estás pensado bello durmiente? —le preguntó Kozuto.

—Creí que el bello durmiente era Satoru.

—¡Ja! ¡Escuchaste! —exclamó Kozuto, apuntando a Satoru— ¡Yamato también cree que eres bello durmiente!

—Dormir es bueno para mi salud y espíritu —contrarrestó Satoru tranquilamente.

Yamato quedó satisfecho, era fácil maniobrar a sus compañeros de banda. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y después de echarle un vistazo, lo guardó. Le dio un último bocado a su segunda hamburguesa y se dispuso a salir del local. Caminó por la calle con el molesto par de amigos detrás.

Su mente divagó en cosas que no tenían sentido y se sintió hastiado de su actualidad, con la nostalgia renovada. Pensó por un momento que Mimi había espantado a eso fantasmas, pero simplemente había empeorado los síntomas. Las fotografías que había visto ayer, se repetían en su cabeza como un molesto comercial. El aroma de lavanda seguía presente en su garganta, recordándole el sabor de la vainilla. Nada tenía sentido, pero pensaba en esas cosas una y otra vez, como disco rayado: La sonrisa de Mimi, la llamada de Taichi, el mensaje a distancia de Takeru...

Los segundos pasaban, los minutos y las horas también. Cada momento estaba cargado de tanta indiferencia que dolía. Mientras más alentaba a las agujas del reloj para que se movieran rápido, más se distraían ellas y más se tardaban. Unos segundos más sería todo lo que aguantaría, quería escapar, encontrarse con los copos de nieve que volaban en diferentes direcciones y preguntarles el por qué se dejaban dirigir por el viento.

Miró por la ventana de su hotel, el crepúsculo pasaba casi desapercibido con tanta nube. El día fue oscuro, la noche no sería muy distinta.

Intentó pensar en la banda. Se concentró en el sonar de su bajo, las cuerdas gruesas vibraban, emitiendo un sonido tan profundo como era el de su propia voz. Se perdió en su sonido y por un momento se volvió tan monótono que tuvo la necesidad de preguntarse, ¿ _qué hacía ahí?,_ fue cuando de pronto esa melodía se mezcló con otra. Yamato dejó que sus dedos dejaran de tocar y buscó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Hola.

—Yamato —respondió— Soy Mimi.

En un día tan oscuro, una tenue emoción lo embargó.

—¿Cómo conseguiste el número de mi celular? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—No me subestimes, con quien crees que estás hablando, además, te prometí que llamaría. Escucha, ¿Tienen tiempo esta noche?

—¿Tienen?

—Sí. Tú y los demás, o... ¿Eres una banda por ti solo Ishida? Conociéndote no me sorprendería.

—Muy graciosa —dijo, no de muy buen humor, aunque en el fondo fuera todo lo contrario. Aun así gruño por lo bajo y luego giró a ver a sus compañeros de banda.

Satoru estaba con sueño. Al contrario Kozuto nadaba en un mar de curiosidad por la repentina llamada, su emoción era difícil de ocultar, bastaba decir que sus ojos estaban como dos platos. Yamato maldijo mil veces en su interior.

—Sí, tenemos tiempo, supongo.

—Genial ¿Conoces _Times Square_?

—Sí.

—Nos vemos ahí en una hora, _bye_ —se despidió y colgó.

Yamato miró su celular confundido y luego miró a sus compañeros.

—Vamos a salir —les avisó.

La noche fue larga, cargada de sorpresas y de luces en el cielo, pero todo comenzó con el grupo de jóvenes caminando por Manhattan, conocida por ser la ciudad que no duerme. Satoru caminaba al mismo compás que Yamato, ambos con las manos en los bolsillos, Kozuto iba lleno de hiperactividad. Cuando llegaron al lugar acordado, la obvia pregunta brotó de sus labios.

—¿Cómo es ella? —preguntó Satoru, mirando a su alrededor en busca de Mimi.

—Normal, creo —dijo sin saber cómo describirla adecuadamente—, su cabello es castaño.

—Al fin conoceremos a la famosa Mimi Tachikawa —expuso Kozuto, mirando de un lado a otro en busca de ella—. Tu hermano siempre hablaba de ella, dice que tiene una voz impresionante ¿Crees que cante para nosotros?

—No le des ideas —fue lo único que le ofreció como respuesta.

Esperaron por un par de minutos y cuando Mimi apareció, Satoru y Kozuto lo supieron de inmediato, pues de normal no tenía nada. Mimi estaba _encantadora_ , se había arreglado para una ocasión especial, y al mismo tiempo era hermosa de una forma muy natural. Yamato no pudo apartar la mirada de ella por una fracción de segundo, encandilado por lo que había visto muchas veces, se sintió estúpido y se reprochó a sí mismo por ello. Cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente para saludarlos, Yamato dejó su debate interno.

—Me alegro de que estuvieran libres —le dijo— Hola, soy Mimi Tachikawa —se presentó a los demás.

—Yo soy Kozuto —dijo con una mano en el pecho y luego señaló a su amigo— él es Satoru.

Mimi los observó por unos segundos y se quedó fascinada de al fin conocerlos. Los había visto muchas veces en las fotos que le mandaba Takeru, pero lucían mejor en persona.

—Parecen geniales Yamato.

—Sí... —dijo, no muy seguro.

—¡Ves! —explotó Kozuto—. ¡Somos geniales! ¡La primera impresión es la que cuenta!

Yamato no le dio importancia y Mimi sonrió.

—¿Están listos? Vámonos.

Después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido, básicamente porque Mimi caminaba así. Los llevó a uno de los más famosos _Rooftop Bars_ de la ciudad, el cual no era más que un bar en la terraza de un alto edificio, donde podían encontrarse con el panorama completo de la ciudad y del cielo. Había un lugar en el interior para bailar, pero Mimi los llevó afuera, era un poco más solitario, pero era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Los colores que reinaban no tenían mucho que ver con la Navidad, pero tanto las mesas, como los árboles que decoraban los alrededores, estaban llenos de pequeñas luces blancas.

Hacía mucho frío, Kozuto se quejó por ello. La ventisca acobardaba incluso a los más valientes, pero Mimi los convenció con chocolate caliente. Yamato la apoyó, básicamente por querer escapar del bullicio que había en el interior. Se acercaron a los extremos, donde un ventanal los resguardaba del abismo, ahí había una pequeña barra donde se podían sentar y disfrutar de su bebida, mientras admiraban la maravillosa vista. Luces celestiales y artificiales, se unían en una Vía Láctea que conmovía a cualquiera, especialmente a la castaña.

—Cuénteme más de ustedes —pidió Mimi, entusiasmada por su bebida—, ¿Cómo conocieron a Yamato?

—¿No lo sabes?

—No, Yamato no es muy comunicativo —les explicó, mirando al aludido juguetona—Es más, podemos aprovechar y me cuentan todo lo que él jamás me diría, ¿qué les parece? —les guiñó un ojo coquetamente, alentando al par a soltar la lengua, para desgracia de Yamato.

Mientras tomaban el chocolate caliente Kozuto y Satoru le contaron a Mimi muchas anécdotas de la banda, historias que la castaña estaba segura que Yamato no había revelado a ninguno de sus amigos, por ser demasiado graciosas y hasta humillantes. Cuando empezaron a hablar de las fanáticas, Yamato los interrumpió con un ladrido y una mirada asesina, Mimi no pudo evitar estallar en diversión.

—¿En serio tuvo que meterse en… el baño de chicas… para escaparse de… sus fans? —preguntó con dificultad, partida en dos de la risa—. ¡Por dos horas! —rio un poco más.

—Ya deja de divertirte a mi costa —le regañó Yamato, bebiendo su café caliente para ocultar su media sonrisa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de forma risueña— Es que, no puedo creerlo —rio una última vez y se limpió la lagrimilla que se había escapado de tanta risa. Suspiró para tranquilizarse y se levantó— Voy al tocador un momento, ni se atrevan a tocar mi chocolate caliente. Enseguida vuelvo —les avisó, antes de abandonarlos.

Mientras se alejaba, ninguno de ellos la perdió de vista, hasta que la multitud hizo demasiado difícil el trabajo.

—Oye, Yamato —le llamó Kozuto—. Mimi es muy linda, cuéntame más de ella.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¡Todo! ¿De dónde la conoces?, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Yamato lo observó y reconoció esa emoción.

—Sé lo que pretendes y te lo digo de entrada. Ni lo sueñes.

—No seas aguafiestas —rogó— Ella es muy lida, es divertida y sabe cocinar, ¡¿Qué más puede pedir un hombre?!— Yamato lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y a Kozuto se le encendió una bombilla—, a menos que tú…

—Por qué siempre tienes que decir las mayores estupideces —dijo cansado.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no?

Yamato no le contestó inmediatamente. Por un segundo su mirada se fue lejos, a las estrellas, a los diferentes mundos, donde la conoció.

—Ella es una amiga de infancia —explicó—, es parte del grupo de Taichi y los demás.

—Interesante —habló Satoru por primera vez—, a veces me preguntó cómo tuvo que ser ese campamento para que formaran una amistad tan sólida.

—Tuvo que ser increíble, _Bro_ —aseguró Kozuto.

—Ni te lo imaginas —le dijo Yamato. Un "campamento" en otro mundo superaba a "increíble"

—¿Y ella como era? —preguntó Satoru, con interés, algo poco común en él.

—¿Cómo era?

—Sí, —dijo Kozuto— ¿era buena amiga?, ¿Le gustaba el baile cómo a Hikari? O ¿jugaba futbol como Sora?

—Nada de eso —les aclaró divertido—. Ella era la consentida. Taichi le decía princesa, solo para molestarla.

—Princesa… —susurró.

—Kozuto, te lo advierto.

—Ok, ok. Lo entiendo —le aseguró, levantando sus manos en rendición— Está prohibida, ¿Estás seguro que entre Mimi y tú no hay nada?

—Seguro —le respondió— ¿Por qué?

—No sueles ser tan sobreprotector.

—¿Eso crees?...

La pregunta quedó en el aire, porque la castaña se volvió visible entre la gente. Los tres la vieron acercarse y cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, dos chicas norteamericanas se acercaron a ella y le taparon los ojos desde atrás. Mimi se sobresaltó en un principio, pero luego retiró esas manos y se dio media vuelta para verlas.

—¡Mimi! —chillaron ambas para luego abrazarla.

—Chicas, al fin llegaron —Las llevó donde estaban los muchachos—. Les presento a Yamato, del que les conté. Ellos son Satoru y Kozuto —los introdujo—. Ellas son Sara y Claire, fueron mis compañeras en la escuela culinaria. Las invité para que estuviéramos iguales.

Ambas tomaron asiento y pidieron algo caliente para acompañarlos. La charla para conocerse empezó, fue un parloteo superficial que a Yamato no le interesó ni un poco. Solo prestó atención, cuando ellas se quejaron por el duro día de trabajo que tuvieron y de la energía que Mimi parecía no perder, ellas estaban exhaustas, pero el lugar era tan bonito que no se arrepentían de estar allí. Yamato recordó entonces las bolsas de comida y el escape de su amiga, pensó en el almuerzo que debía preparar y lo mucho que debió trabajar, aun así, ella estaba ahí…

Observó a Mimi por unos segundos y pensó que sus amigas no la conocían lo suficiente. Ella estaba cansada, lo sabía porque cuando era así, se distraía con facilidad. En el Digimundo, cuando ella se agotaba, su mirada se perdía en los árboles o en el mar y sus pasos se volvían tan lentos que luego parecía arrastrar sus pies. Después los demás tenían misericordia de ella y de Takeru y decidían descansar, entonces ella era de las primeras en quedar dormida. Ahora parecía igual, pues jugaba distraída con la pajilla de su bebida, sus ojos un poco más apagados de lo normal. Yamato le dio un par de horas para verla rendida ante el sueño. Quiso reír ante el recuerdo de ella durmiendo sobre una roca. La princesita tenía la habilidad de dormir donde fura después de las primeras dos noches. En cambio él, solía quedarse despierto, haciendo guardia hasta altas horas de la noche. No lo hacía por ser responsable, era una excusa para que los demás no se preocuparan por su infinita falta de sueño.

Los chicos de la banda y las amigas de Mimi, tomaron el control de la conversación. Mimi seguía lo que decían con muy poco interés, prefería concentrarse en el dulce sabor del chocolate.

—¿Se quedarán hasta Navidad? —preguntó horrorizada Claire.

—¿No los extrañaran sus familias? —dijo Sara.

—Sí —respondió Satoru—, pero es lo que tenemos.

—A Yamato no lo extrañarán —aseguró Kozuto, intentando molestarlo, captando aunque sea un poco de su atención—. Es lo que le toca por ser Grinch esta Navidad.

—Además Takeru siempre fue el mimado de la familia —comentó Satoru— con él ahí, enserio no lo harán.

Ante ese comentario, Mimi se sobresaltó, despertando de sus distracciones. No dijo nada, porque oportunamente sonó una de las canciones que estaba de moda y ambas chicas se levantaron de sus asientos emocionadas.

—Nuestra canción favorita. Vamos a bailar —suplicaron ambas.

—Eh… —susurró Satoru, sin ganas por la música pero entusiasmado por Claire.

Kozuto se levantó de su asiento alegre y Sara le sonrió aún más. Satoru se animó y se paró también.

—¿No vendrán? —les preguntó Kozuto a los dos restantes.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí —admitió Yamato, pero su mirada fue a consultar a Mimi.

—Yo me quedaré con el aguafiestas —les dijo Mimi para convencerlos—, vayan y diviértanse, de todas maneras nosotros tenemos un par de cosas pendientes —les avisó, captando la atención del rubio.

Los muchachos no se hicieron de rogar y los dejaron. Mimi dejó su alegría a un lado, algo le había llamado la atención y la mantenía seria. Recorrió un asiento para estar más cerca de Yamato, quedando codo a codo, con la mirada perdida en los rascacielos al igual que él. El silencio hizo notorio que quedaron solos en el edén, con el abismo delante y el cielo encima. Ninguno de los dos habló por un tiempo, hasta que para Mimi fue demasiado para soportar.

—Takeru está en Francia.

—¿Qué? —dijo Yamato sin entender.

—No les dijiste que Takeru se fue a Francia —insistió.

—Ah —entendió— Supongo que no.

—No eres muy sincero.

Yamato no iba a negarlo, pero al parecer Mimi necesitaba una respuesta pues no dejaba de mirarlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incomodo por la intensidad de la castaña.

—A veces pienso que los únicos que pudimos conocerte de verdad, fuimos nosotros, y eso solo porque una experiencia de vida o muerte te une.

Yamato eventualmente logró formular una respuesta.

—A veces pienso lo mismo —susurró, solo para que ella lo escuchara.

Mimi no le dijo nada pero se quedó viéndolo de perfil. El rostro de Yamato mostraba indiferencia, con la mirada perdida en los rascacielos que los rodeaban. Mimi supo que había mucho más detrás de esa fortaleza que aparentaba frialdad.

—¿Hablaste con Takeru últimamente?

—Sí, mantenemos contacto vía mensajes —Fue una respuesta que a Mimi no le sorprendió—. Dice que el abuelo se emborrachó ayer.

—Taichi nos contó algo de él. Dice que era muy divertido.

—Sí, el viejo sabe vivir la vida —concordó y su mirada se volvió más fría— Takeru fue allá por un taller literario, pero me alegra que pase una Navidad fuera de lo usual, en compañía del abuelo.

—¿Te alegra? —preguntó Mimi confundida.

—Bueno —reflexionó— supongo que sus Navidades nos son tan malas al lado de mamá, ella es una fanática de estas fiestas. No recuerdo bien la última Navidad que pasé con ella, pero su voz siempre suena animada por el teléfono.

Mimi se quedó callada, sin saber que decir, supo que había llegado a terrenos no muy gratos para el rubio y de todas maneras no quiso seguir la conversación.

Quedó callada y vio el cielo, la nieve comenzó a caer. El frio se hizo más intenso, pero ella no escapó, el lugar empezaba a hacerse demasiado especial y quiso quedarse para el espectáculo que se avecinaba. Los copos bailaban en el aire en una danza suave y sencilla que cautivó a Mimi de inmediato.

—Es tan hermoso… —susurró Mimi.

Los tristes ojos azules corrieron para verla y fue en ese preciso momento cuando entendió, de forma miserable, lo que _inevitable_ significaba…

La blancura de los copos de nieve se mezclaban con los destellos de las luces de la ciudad, formando lo que a ella le parecía una pradera hecha de luciérnagas y flores de jazmín. Su mundo fue iluminando al igual que su mirada, que empezaba a humedecerse.

Yamato no dejó de observarla en todo el proceso, que pudo durar unos cuantos segundos, como horas. Estaban en un lugar apartado del espacio y tiempo, donde vivían miles de destellos fugases. Vio cómo su mirada estaba a punto de liberar una lágrima, pero él no hizo nada para detenerla; tal vez fue grosero, pero se quedó ahí, inmóvil, y solo quiso verla. Entonces un poco de conciencia despertó en él y se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, porque lo único que podía ver, se llamaba Mimi Tachikawa.

—Soy una tonta —se recriminó a si misma secándose los ojos con las manos, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios que si bien era pequeña, se negaba desaparecer—. Siempre lloro por tonterías como esta.

—Está bien —la sosegó, alejando su vista de ella, restándole importancia al evento—, es un panorama que rara vez se puede apreciar.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo—. Me gusta ver como los copos de nieve se encuentran y desencuentran.

—¿Cómo? —le cuestionó, volviendo a poner sus ojos sobre ella.

—Sí, ¿no lo puedes ver? Mira— le incitó.

Imitando el moviendo del caer de la nieve, sus manos se movieron al ritmo de los copos de nieve, justo como si estuviera dirigiendo una gran sinfonía.

Yamato siguió el guiar de sus manos con la vista y se concentró en dos copos de nieve que caían desde las alturas. Se balanceaban, cruzando sus caminos y cuando se perdían entre sí, en un balanceo volvían a encontrarse, solo que esta vez en la nariz de la castaña. Ella cerró sus ojos por el gélido toque y Yamato sonrió. Alzó su mano y limpió su nariz de los copos de nieve que ahora eran solo agua. Mimi le sonrió, pero luego una fuerza desconocida la dejó sin aliento, Yamato estaba demasiado cerca.

—Ustedes dos parecen muy entretenidos —se quejó Kozuto.

—Eh… Mimi —dijo su amiga, apenada por interrumpir—. ¿Te parece bien si nos vamos?

Mimi los miró asustada y sus mejillas se tiñeron sonrojadas. Yamato simplemente se concentró en evitar la mirada divertida de Kozuto, esto definitivamente no lo dejaría pasar.

—Adiós, no vemos —despidió Mimi a sus amigas en un taxi y se giró para verlos—. Gracias por venir.

—Gracias a ti —le dijo Satoru.

—Fue genial —le aseguró Kozuto.

—Ustedes pueden volver solos al hotel —les dijo Yamato—, es tarde, acompañaré a Mimi a su departamento y luego los alcanzo.

Sus amigos lo miraron con diversión, pero Yamato los fulminó con la mirada.

—Gracias —le dijo Mimi— ya es tarde. Supongo que los veré mañana, pienso escucharlos practicar —dijo, dirigiéndose a sus dos nuevos amigos.

—¿Vendrás?

—Claro, quizá les enseñe a cantar, principiantes.

—¿Segura? —le preguntó en voz baja Yamato, más cerca de ella de lo usual o así le preció a Mimi—. No es necesario que dejes tus asuntos por estar con nosotros.

—Quiero hacerlo —le aseguró, en voz baja igual que él—, en realidad planeo traerles chocolate con malvaviscos.

—¡Eres bienvenida! —le aseguraron Satoru y Kozuto en unísono.

Mimi carcajeó sin poder evitarlo.

—Creo que tengo mucho apoyo, no te librarás de mi Ishida.

—No pensaba hacerlo —le cercioró, su voz con un tono especial que Mimi no pudo teorizar— Vámonos —le pidió. Mimi se despidió de Kozuto y Satoru, y siguió a Yamato.

Las calles seguían llenas de vida, pero lucían un tanto más peligrosas. Yamato se alegró de acompañar a Mimi. En el camino, ella le exigió que le diera la dirección de su hotel correctamente, pero Yamato seguía sin conocerla. Aun así, en el bolsillo de su pantalón guardaba una nota del hotel, con los acordes que necesitaba memorizar, se lo dio a Mimi y ella quedó satisfecha. Se despidió prometiéndole que mañana se pasaría por ahí, en la mañana.

Yamato volvió a su departamento y al caminar le sorprendió el caer de un copo de nieve en su frente. Sonrió, sin que nadie más lo notará, de testigo solo la ventisca que jugaba con la nieve y algunos mechones rubios.

.

 _El vaivén del destino se mecía como la danza de los copos de nieve._

 _Su encuentro estaba previsto, pero este no sería uno más, sino una fatal colisión._

.

.

.

* * *

Los siento! Me tardé mucho, reescribí este capítulo como tres veces, es que nada me convencía, pero creo que me salió bien xD creo… jajaja no sé díganmelo ustedes. Cómo es mi primera vez con está pareja a veces dudo :/ pero en mi defensa quedó largo :)

En fin, a todos los que están leyendo se los quiere, nos leemos! Bye.


End file.
